5 things people did on the Destiny to start 2010
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Five things people did on the Destiny to start 2010 - just what it says on the lid.


**Title**: **Five things people did on the Destiny to start 2010 ****  
****Author: Shenandoah Risu**  
**Category**: SGU, Five Things  
**Rating**: PG  
**Status**: complete  
**Season/ Spoilers**: pre-season one/ none  
**Archive**: please ask me first  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with... ;-)

**Five things people did on the Destiny to start 2010 **  
**by Shenandoah Risu**

1. She's been sneaking into the infirmary every chance she gets – while TJ is at lunch or asleep in her quarters. Lisa Park is a good observer and so she has the medic's routine down pat. But just to be sure she's also enlisted the help of Ronald Greer who gives her a radio as an early warning system.

On New Year's Day Lisa comes to the infirmary sucking on her finger. "Papercut," she mumbles.

"Let me see." TJ reaches for her hand as Lisa trips and bumps into the wall. A panel opens up and a mysteriously blinking machine slides out. It reminds TJ of one of those security scanners they have at airports.

Lisa feigns surprise and pretends to mess with a control panel on the side of the gateway.

"Why, it appears to be a medical scanner," she exclaims, pulling TJ closer and quickly explaining to her how it works.

Greer strolls in leisurely and offers himself as a test subject. He walks through the machine, and presto, a three-dimensional projection of his body appears next to it.

TJ is amazed and barely notices when the two conspirators leave quietly.

"I think she likes it," Lisa whispers to Greer as she hands him the radio back.

"The image of me? Of course she does."

Lisa giggles and punches him in the arm.

*

2. He's been trying to do what he's been told.

"Recipes – for the love of God, recipes," Young had said.

Becker knows it was meant in jest – the Colonel is well aware of Destiny's meager pantry contents. Still, he wishes he could do something more interesting with his limited supplies.

On New Year's Eve he tries making small pancakes out of protein slop dough, but his hot plate dries it out too quickly.

"Darn it," he mutters and scrapes up the stiff circle. It bunches up into a most peculiar shape, and suddenly it hits him like a bag of hammers.

He scrawls a few little notes onto small pieces of paper, little rhymes like  
"Your smile makes us happy,  
Your smile makes us glad,  
When you stop smiling,  
We all feel quite sad."

He chuckles. Well, Shakespeare he ain't. But he works diligently for hours, and on New Year's Day in the morning he has a fortune cookie for everyone on board the Destiny.

*

3. It's been weeks now since Sergeant Riley was injured in an explosion, and Brody has been spending every moment with him that he could spare. Nobody is openly celebrating New Year's Day on the Destiny, so he decides to spend the night in the infirmary again, listening to other people reading to the comatose man. He learns a lot about his fellow ship mates in these hours. But when it's his turn he usually finds he has nothing much to say – everything seems so trivial. And so he usually just sits there quietly, holding Riley's hand, massaging the stiff and cold fingers and wishing with all his heart for his friend to wake up.

*

4. Vanessa James is not one to mourn former lovers for any length of time. And usually it's her contempt for them that makes them forgettable. It's different with Matthew Scott, though, and not because he was in any way extraordinary, but because she sees what Chloe means to him, and how the young girl depends on him for support. So she makes the decision to let him go in her heart, to accept they'll never share a broom closet again. And she suddenly feels as if she can breathe again, as if her anger had been squeezing her chest all this time, and now the pressure is off.

On New Year's Eve she decides that 2010 will be a good year for her. She will see to it herself.

*

5. He's not really sure what happened to him. He seems to remember pain, lots of pain. What was pain again? Something unpleasant, maybe? He gives a mental shrug. His body is around here somewhere, and he might go back to it at some point, when he feels like it. He notices the others are quiet tonight, celebrating new beginnings, though he doesn't really care why.

Reaching out he dips his paint brush into the nearest galaxy and with broad sweeping strokes he scatters glittering stars over his dark canvas, and as the patterns begin to take shape he adds a nebula here and there for color. And Franklin is perfectly content painting his own universe, his own new beginning.

**_Note_**_: This story was originally posted in the sg1_five_things community on February 15, 2010_

**_FEEDBACK = LOVE! Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
